Angie Ketchum's Tale
by tkjhaining
Summary: What happened thirty years after Ash was in the Unova League? Did he have a family? His old Pokemon? Did he keep in touch with old friends? Find out that and more in this Pokemon tale.


Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town became the youngest Pokemon Master ever at 18 years old. He spent two years on tour, then returned to Kanto. He went first to Pallet Town, then to Pewter City to tell his friend Brock a new development, and they went to Cerulean City. Ash put on an impressive display of all his Water-types when he saw Misty, then famously proposed to her, which she agreed to. They had a Pokemon wedding, with May as maid of honor, Dawn, Iris, and Misty's sisters as bridesmaids, Brock as best man, and Tracey, Cilan, and Max as groomsmen. It was a beautiful wedding. They reside in Cerulean City with two children, Toby and Angie. Angie was named for Ash's Sinnoh friend. I know because I'm Angela Cynthia Ketchum.

I live in Twinleaf Town (Sinnoh) right now with Top Coordinator Dawnie, my aunt. I finished my Kanto Pokemon journey, beating Blue and being defeated in the League semifinal. I'm twelve. My big brother Tobias Lance Ketchum is in Hoenn with Uncle Max, Petalburg City Gym Leader, and Top Coordinator Auntie May. He's fourteen. Like Mom, I LOVE Water-types, and my Piplup is great! I also have a Pachirisu, Staravia, Roselia, Glaceon, and Togetic. I like Pokemon Contests, and I have the Solaceon Ribbon. I beat Roark's son Grannet too!

Life at home in Cerulean is great. Dad thinks we need to Expand Our Frontiers, so after Toby and I completed our Kanto journeys, he sent us elsewhere. I visit Granny Delia in Pallet Town sometimes. She's super nice! Dad still has his Pikachu and all his other Pokemon. Pikachu still loves Dad so, so much! Mom is still the Gym Leader. She didn't stop, not even when she was pregnant! I wasn't allowed to battle her for the badge, though - I had to battle Auntie Daisy. Auntie Violet and Auntie Lily are part time babysitters for their niece and nephew with Daisy sometimes. They still sometimes put on Sensational Sisters water ballets for us! Granna, Dawnie's mom, is a great person to be with. Granny Caroline and Grandpa Norman are wonderful to talk to when we go to Petalburg in Hoenn. Auntie May is so sweet, and Uncle Max is a GENIUS! Uncle Brock is the Pewter Gym Leader. He is SUCH a good Pokemon Breeder! He makes us feel so happy with all the PokeBlock and PokeFood!

When I'm at home, I go to the Viridian City Trainer's School. In Sinnoh, I go to the Jubilife City Trainer's School, and the Pokemon Summer Academy in the summer. In Johto, I'll go to Earl's Pokemon School in Violet City, in Unova the Aspertia City Trainer's School, and in Hoenn the Rustboro City Pokemon Trainer's School. They are great institutions and I have been going to schools in the All-Regions Trainer's School Association since I was five. We learn about types, battling, Pokemon, healing, attacks, items, and more, in addition to regular math and Pokemon History.

I love to travel. I live in Kanto, am journeying in Sinnoh, and have traveled on family vacations to Hoenn and Johto. When I get older, I will take a ship to Unova. Unova! We walked through the Tohjo Falls to Johto once. It was so, so pretty. I bike to Viridian City for school - it's quick - and love Viridian Forest. We went there to study Grass-types for school. Through the forest is Pewter City. We went there for Pokemon History to visit the Pewter Museum on fossils. We take the Magnet Train in Saffron City to Johto. It's a great vacation spot. I also fly on Anny, my Pidgeot, to visit and see sights. I've flown to Indigo Plateau, gone through the Border Gate, and flown through Johto.

One annoying thing is my reputation. Well, more Dad's reputation. He's a Master, Mom's a Gym Leader, everyone expects a lot of me. I live up to that, but there's still pressure. My best friends help me a lot. Their names are Petal and Sabine. Petal is a Grass lover/Coordinator, and she wants to be Gardenia's successor. Beanie (Sabine) is a wild Fire-type Trainer/Coordinator, and she is very loud. I love them all. I travel with Beanie. Also, Alex travels with us. He is a battler, for sure. Petal visits whenever she can, but Contests take up a lot of her time. We are a crazy crowd! Our families have known each other in Pallet and Cerulean for years.

Funnily enough, I saw something crazy at Lake Verity. It was a hazy shape that seemed to twirl around. Then it disappeared.

I've always wanted to go to one of the Land Regions - Fiore, Orre, Almia, and Oblivia - but those don't have much of anything and the only inhabitants are the Rangers protecting them. We've been to the Sevii Islands as a family sometimes, and they're so beautiful and tropical. Dad won the Orange League, so we've watched him battle against title challengers. He's always won. New places are the best, and I love to go everywhere!

I love beautiful Pallet Town and beautiful Cerulean City. Although, Pallet Town is TINY! It's just us, a handful of other houses, and Professor Oak's laboratory. Pallet Town is where we live in the summer. The rest of the time, we live in a house near the Gym in Cerulean City. Cerulean City is great. To get to school, I bike through Routes 4, 3, and 2 to get to Viridian City. I also go through Pewter City. Uncle Brock lives there. He's the Gym Leader. He's awesome. I also have a Pidgeot, Anny, that I Fly on to school sometimes.

I want to go to Unova. It is SO far away though. It's bigger, cooler, and has totally new Pokemon. But as my mother Misty Yawa would say, "Angie, you can only move forward when you've moved on." Ah, Mom and her sayings. I have my own unique spiky-wave blonde-ish hair and Dad's medium-height stance. Also, my mom's AND my dad's impertinence! I also have Mom's beautiful blue-green eyes. If I am the image-ish of Misty, Toby is the actual image of Ash. Same hair, eyes, everything. Toby, unlike me, is cool, calm, and collected. I miss my parents sometimes. When I'm out on a journey in Cinnabar Island or wherever, if I see a super-powerful Water-type or a Pikachu, my stomach tightens and I feel tears coming. Then I shrug it aside and videocall Mom and Dad, and I'm happy again.

Money is never really a problem with me. I get a battle allowance when I win a Gym Battle, and an Expenses Allowance by my parents each week of 300 PokeDollars. Things at Centers cost from 100 PD to 3000 PD. I have 1 million PD total, but my mom holds a 40% share of that in the family bank. I can withdraw from her whenever I don't have enough money. My P-Card for my money is in my wallet with my important things and my Badge cases. My dad isn't really rich, but he's won so many battles that he has a LOT of money stored up. We're not rich, really, we live in a smallish house, but since Dad's won so many battles he has quite a lot of money stored up.

I met my namesake, the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, once. When we went to Sinnoh as a family, we paid a visit to Cynthia in Celestic Town with her ailing grandmother, Carolina. Cynthia takes care of her. Cynthia is now almost fifty years old, but her Garchomp and other Pokemon are still just as good, and she has never lost a title challenge. Even though she's the Champion, she researches the Sinnoh legends and Legendaries. When we got there, Cynthia took an immediate fascination with me. She drew me over and said, "I can see it in you. Have you seen anything strange at all in Lake Verity, maybe, or Kanto?" How did she know? "I did see a strange moving hazy cloud shape at Lake Verity, and in Kanto, I, well, I haven't told anyone, but...I had just won the Seafoam Island Gym Badge. I'd decided to explore more of the beautiful cave. All of a sudden...whoosh. It was a huge blue bird shape, dropping the temperature by a lot. It was Articuno. It gazed at me then went away."

"Of course," said Cynthia. "You have the gift with Legendary Pokemon. You see them, and they are drawn to you. You have seen Articuno in the Seafoam Islands and Mesprit in Lake Verity. Your dad has this gift as well, but Misty and Toby don't. You will be able to come together with and sense Mesprit and other Legendaries. Remember what I said to Ash so many years ago, and what I am passing on to you: 'When every life meets another life, something will be born.' You have my name, so remember me and what I said."

When we went to Hoenn, we visited Lake Valor and Wallace. Wallace is the Hoenn League Champion and Top Coordinator. He and Milotic are AMAZING! Milotic is the beautifulest thing! Aunt Dawnie won the Wallace Cup once in a Contest battle with Auntie May. She still has the Aqua Ribbon displayed with her other 18 ribbons and 2 Ribbon Cups in the fancy case at her house. Oh, did I tell you Dawnie is engaged? Yup. To Kenny! They were childhood friends, and used to argue a lot. But then, after a lot of battles together, Kenny sweetly said, "Dawn, you're a beautiful and talented young woman. Will you please give me the pleasure of living with you forever by marrying me?" The wedding is in Twinleaf Town on Lake Verity in one and a half weeks! Whenever I ask Dawnie about it, she says, "I knew there was something, but I just didn't know it was love." I will be a bridesmaid along with Misty, May, and matron of honor Zoey! Zoey married Nando five years ago. We were there. It was so fun! Zoey is so nice.

I can't wait to leave Oreburgh City. Thanks to a problem with the underground mines, transport was halted, and Route 207 was blocked. Now I have to wait till tomorrow to cross to Eterna City! I'm passing my time by perusing the Museum. I am currently staying at the Oreburgh Pokemon Center. I came in after my Gym Battle to watch some BattleTV, and Nurse Joy then announced, "Oreburgh mine delay! Route 207 blocked!" I panicked. I said, "Nurse Joy, how many beds do you have open in the hotel?" Luckily, Nurse Joy had eleven, so I reserved a bed immediately. And I got a café pass too! The food is good - fresh salads and plentiful PokeFood for my little Pokemon.

Dad came to visit me when I was staying with Dawnie. They reminisced about old times, and talked about Tobias, the stellar Pokemon trainer who beat Dad for the Sinnoh League title, and who my brother Toby is named for. Tobias had a Darkrai and a Latios. Dad was the only person ever to beat Tobias's Darkrai. Toby's middle name, Lance, is for the crazy Johto and Kanto champion. He and his Dragon-types especially are AMAZING. I am named Angela for Dad's old friend from the Solaceon Town Day Care, Angie. When we went to see Angie, she was so happy. She is married to Jonah, a Pokemon Breeder, and their kids are Sophia, who is my age, and Matty, who is Toby's age, so we got on very well. Angie is in charge of the Solaceon Day Care, and she rules the roost! She and Dad still have a playful rivalry, and it was fun to see them joke around.

When Dad went to see Kenny, the groom-to-be, he laughed and said, "You have good taste." He called Mom a real catch! I say HA HA HA! Mom, with her fiery red mane, is too stubborn to be love introduced to anyone but Ash Ketchum, her childhood companion. Growing up with a Pokemon Master and a Gym Leader as parents, Pokemon and old Trainer tales tend to be the center of conversation most of the time. I love my mom, but once she has an idea, she never lets go of it until it's accomplished. And Dad? He tends to be stubborn and always wants his way. Believe me, I got the stubborn traits in double. But Toby? He's the smooth talker, the mediator, the calm guy. Everyone likes him, and he has a GIRLFRIEND! Yes, a girlfriend! She is the daughter of Gary Oak and his wife, Pokemon Ranger Louisa, McKenna Oak. She is super nice, unlike what Dad tells me about her father!

We also like hanging with Brock's kids. Brock did end up marrying the younger sister of the Pewter City Nurse Joy, Cassie. She told us that she never found nursing to be her vocation, and she found a love for Steel-type Pokemon like her Lucario. They have eight children (three boys and five girls) - Jo-Jo, who is Toby's age, twins Summer and Winter, who are my age, Sim, who is ten, Coby, who is eight, Larra, who is six, Silver, who is four, and Coa, who is two. It is VERY funny to hear Cassie and Brock holler, "JO-SUMMER-WINNIE-SIM-COBY-LARRA-

SILVIE-COCO, come now!" I love them all; cute Coco and Silvie, protective big brother Jo-Jo, talkative Summer and Winnie, playful brothers and best friends Sim and Coby, and the spitting image of Nurse Joy, caring and sweet Larra. Brock is still Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym, but he shares the Gym Leadership with Forrest, his younger brother.

I love the world of Pokemon. Every step along the way, there is something new and amazing to discover. I have learned from my parents, my adopted aunts and uncles, my friends, my teachers, that if you stay curious and love Pokemon like they love you, you will be on the road to happiness. Just ask my dad. He is the person I most want to emulate. Since being a young boy in tiny Pallet Town, he wanted to be a Pokemon Master. So he traveled, showed Pokemon kindness, learned to keep his cool, explored the lands, and helped protect against innocent lives being hurt. His aspirations came true and he became the youngest Pokemon Master ever. Then, he married the love of his life, and settled down to a happy existence with family, friends, and most of all his beloved Pokemon.


End file.
